


"Hush, hush"

by sassychubbycheeks



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Book One, Bottom Thomas, Fingering, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, In the Maze, It's my friends fault really, Kinky, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Newt helps him, Nicknames, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Sex, Thomas got a crush, Thomas is a gay mess, Thomas/Newt - Freeform, Top Newt, at least for Thomas, confused Thomas, how could I forget kinky, my friend beta read it, sex fantasies, sleepless Thomas, the smut is appreciated tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychubbycheeks/pseuds/sassychubbycheeks
Summary: Thomas got a hopeless crush on his second in command. Suffering on sleepless nights, he's sure that his dreams will never come true. But he soon should learn, how wrong he was with that...





	"Hush, hush"

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> A friend encouraged me.
> 
> He also read.
> 
> He may be gay now.
> 
> Enjoy this masterpiece.   
> (But keep it silent, you got neighbors 'n stuff.)

_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep, I let my fingers do the walking..._

Thomas did it again. Again, he socially isolated himself and his thoughts. Again, he created a distance between him and the other gladers. At first, he thought they wouldn't even notice. Everybody was still so excited about the unknown girl laying in a coma, that nobody even seemed to care about him and the rumors Gally was spreading anymore. Even after his short time in prison and his first days as a runner. So he thought.

But he didn't calculate Chuck in. The poor boy had a sad glance in his eyes, when he saw Thomas turned him his back and even brought more distance than the night before between them again after dinner. It just was a few meters but Thomas still was a little bit sorry for him. He just _needed_ the silence more than anything else at the moment. He had to overthink a lot. The happenings of the last few days were more than just unusual. What bothered, or rather worried Thomas the most, were the looks of disgust some of the gladers gave him. And he couldn't help but question if maybe, just maybe, Chuck, or Minho, or Newt deep down felt the same.

Minho did not make the impression though, so Thomas at least didn't have to worry about that. The Asian was definitely the kind of person, that would have openly shared his dislike in front of everybody. He also did that with Gally.

A second thought about Chuck made Thomas instantly feel ashamed. It was rude to even consider Chuck would not like or trust him, while he constantly was the only person, that was by Thomas ‘side from the beginning on. Thomas couldn't help but smile. Chuck indeed was treating him way better than he deserved. Then his thoughts wandered to Newt and his smile died. Newt kind of was their leader, now that Albie was absent. Of course, he couldn't trust Thomas blindly. He wasn't unfriendly of course, Thomas always felt like he was pretty fair, even very nice to him. But how did he really think? A deep sight was audible in the chilly air of the nightfall. Thomas looked up at the sky, thoughts still circulating about Newt. Newt and his blonde locks, that made him look more hot than innocent. Just like everything else about him.

Thomas started up into a sitting position, heavily breathing as the realization hit him. He was thinking about Newt... Again. Why? Was it even normal to think about him that much? It was not, right? Thomas didn't have a clue what was going on. Frustrated by his thoughts and their meaning, he let himself fall back again and let out an unnerved sight. What was wrong with him since the last few days? Where did these thoughts even come from? He furrowed his brows and had a hard time thinking rationally.

To try did not make anything better. It just drove Thomas mad. The more Thomas tried to banish Newt out of his head, the more the thoughts about him imposed themselves upon his head. Suddenly hundreds of imaginations and pictures manifested inside of his head that definitely did not belong there. Pictures of Newt and Thomas being close. _Very close_. Eventually… Thomas shook his head. Since when was his mind that dirty? And why did his body get so affected by thoughts of Newt. Newt chuckling, Newt saying Thomas' Name, Newt taking his shirt off and touching him- _fuck_. Indeed.

Thomas turned over, back facing the rest of the gladers. After a few minutes, thoughts still circling about a certain boy, Thomas gave up on sleeping that night. He turned around again, legs pressed together to suppress the need he felt in his lower regions. His head now was full of naughty things Newt could do to him and it drove him mad, in the first place because it was too unrealistic to ever happen. Thomas would never feel those perfectly formed lips brushing his skin, breathing dirty promises against it, promises of what the blonde could do to him.

Thomas took a look on his watch. It was nearly midnight. He should be fast asleep until now, like everybody else was. But his thoughts kept him awake, the unsatisfied feeling growing bigger and bigger inside of his stomach.

"Fuck it.", he muttered. Everybody was sleeping anyways and nobody was going to hear him. Nobody would ever know. Thomas slowly let his hand wander down his body. If he wanted to catch some sleep to gain at least a little energy for tomorrow, he had to get off. He didn't care if it was right or not to think about Newt while doing so- but he did. He thought about Newt kissing his neck, down his stomach and- hell yes it felt good. Thomas did not bother that it was not real. As if Newt would really do this. But he couldn't care less at the moment. It felt nice, very good actually, to imagine someone else’s hands giving him satisfaction, and it worked.

***

After he finished, Thomas felt better than he had been for days.

Before he drifted to sleep he just couldn't help but remember all the moments Newt and him have spent together. The conversations they have been holding. And a part of Thomas hoped that the cocky grins and sassy sayings Newt used to express around him were special. Why did he have to gain a crush on their second in command? Why him of all people? This would be a pain in the ass in the future. With that thought he finally fell asleep. Little did he know not everybody has been asleep, neither how true his last thought was. A few meters further another boy just couldn't get his body to rest- and due to Thomas laid there with a hard-on himself and a cocky grin embellishing his face.

***

The very next evening, Thomas felt exhausted. He'd spend the whole day distracting himself from thinking of Newt. It happened to be makeable, since he had to focus on his training with Minho for most of the day. It got harder to ignore his blonde object of desire once they reentered the glade though. Thomas originally had planned to ignore Newt completely, but he couldn't hold back the desire to take a few glances into his direction while chatting with Chuck at dinner time. Thomas tried to pay attention to what the younger boy was telling him, but once he shot another glance at Newt and their eyes suddenly locked, his awareness of his surroundings became equal to zero.

From then on, he just nodded at everything Chuck said. His thoughts again just stuck to Newt. Thomas could have hit himself with a stick because of his stupid brain, that wouldn't stop projecting _really_ irritating, still exiting and hot images of... him being merciless taken by Newt. He didn't know what was going on. Not where his thoughts came from, neither how to deal with them. There was a wish - no, a desire- building deep inside of him he needed to suppress at all costs. Thomas knew he wouldn't stand a cat in hells chance ending up with Newt… or at least under him. But soon Thomas should learn, that his views did not match the reality quite as he expected…

"Thomas? Thomas! Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Thomas didn't notice he'd been staring at Newt for a good amount of five minutes, fallen completely silent and ignoring his friend. He shook his head, "Sorry Chuck, I'm just really tired. We're talking tomorrow, okay?" Thomas could see the disappointment in the younger one’s eyes, but he seemed to believe the little lie and smiled.

Thomas wasn't tired at all. As he stood up to get to his sleeping place, he took one last look at Newt. Thomas could feel his skin tickle when Newt looked into his direction just as Thomas intended on looking away again. The blonde gave him a smile, one of that half ones that followed Thomas the whole day and sent a shiver down his spine. He bit his lip and rapidly turned around, walking away from the others.

***

Even after hours of staring up at the sky, Thomas couldn’t find sleep. First of all, he thought that was due to Minho’s snoring, but even after the Asian stopped the presentation of what his voice was capable of, even when being fast asleep, there was no sleep in sight. His watch showed Thomas that it already was 11 p.m. again and he became slightly riled. His body was fucking tired, but his mind seemed to have the time of its life. _This can't be_ , Thomas thought, _why won't it just stop?_ He had to rest, otherwise tomorrow would be just as exhausting as today, due to his lack of sleep.

Thomas hated everything. He hated that he was still wide awake, he hated that he overthought everything Newt has ever said and done in front of him, he hated that Newt played that games with him inside his head. Maybe he just hated Newt at the moment. No, he did not. Argh. _Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_ Thomas let out a frustrated noise and sat up. "Fuck.", he said to himself, images coming up again, causing a familiar feeling building up inside of his stomach. _Lust._

It all seemed like it would end up as last night. But Thomas didn't want this, he didn't want to lose control over his body, at least didn't want to get off to Newt again because he knew once he started, he would do it again. He already was addicted somehow after yesterday.

Just as he began to unbutton his pants, he heard a branch crack behind him. Before he could react and turn his head, a hand pressed against his mouth and shut his surprised gasp.

"Shht. Don't frighten out. It's just me." Thomas wanted to laugh. Just Newt. As if he wasn't to jerk off to his pretty damn face and perfect body twenty seconds ago. And now he was _so close_. Thomas blushed.

He could feel the warmth of Newts breath hitting his exposed neck in intervals, sending electric pulses down to his loins. This was when Thomas realized that he still had his trousers half unbuttoned. They were tight anyways, but that was not the main problem right now. If possible, Thomas’ face turned to an even darker shade of red. Newt must have seen him, so he'd exactly know _what_ Thomas was about to- Thomas stream of thoughts was interrupted by Newts slender fingers sliding under Thomas' shirt. The low moan that escaped the gladers lips were muffled by Newts hand, that, now Thomas hadn't shown any intention of freaking out, slipped under the younger boy’s shirt as well.

"It seems like you can't sleep, sitting here all by yourself. So, I thought maybe", Newt pressed his lips to Thomas ear, causing the boy to let out a groan, "You'd like me to…" One of Newts hands pushed up Thomas shirt, now streaking over his built chest, slightly scratching his skin. ".. Be your company." With a flick of his fingers against Thomas' nipple and his tongue brushing the earlobe, he made a clear statement of how he intended to be his company and Thomas could not help but lean into the satisfying touch. His eyes fell shut and his brain went on autopilot.

“Newt...” It came out as a sound lewder than Thomas expected he could ever make. And lewder than Newt expected it to be, but there it was, frazzling the blonde’s nerves to the point where he couldn’t bring up the patience to go as slow as he planned to do. He lifted Thomas up and forced him to straddle Newts lap, causing the lattes erection to press against the younger boy‘s arse and another moan to be sent out into the chilly air of the night.

Thomas brain was fuzzy. The way Newt was touching him, rough fingers brushing over his skin and sending electric pulses through his entire body- He inhaled sharply when Newt pulled him into his lap by surprise, but also because he could now feel the blonde’s undeniable erection, causing a moan to escape Thomas’ lips and the younger boy to ground his hips back. “I thought so. Would be rude if you’d try to deny it after yesterday anyways.”

‘Fuck’, Thomas though. ‘How is this really happening? What is he- ‘He was pulled out of his thoughts by Newts’ lips on his skin. The blond kissed a trail down Thomas’ neck, stopping at some spots to suck and for sure leave a mark. Thomas panted. All rationality went the moment Newt started to move his beautiful swung lips against his pulse point and all the younger boy could think about was that he needed more. More touching, more friction, more of everything Newt was willing to give him.

The trail of kisses marking Thomas’ skin was interrupted by the collar of the shirt he was wearing, causing Newt to let out a frustrated sigh and nearly ripping the piece of clothing while quickly getting rid of the unnecessary fabric covering the body he was longing for.

With the new access that was given to him, Newt didn’t waste a second and started to caress Thomas’ chest with his fingers, making the other feeling dizzy.

Thomas tried his best to keep up with the feelings breaking down on him like waves on ships decks, but all he could do was grabbing Newts tights and whimper, begging the other glader to touch him more. How bad Newt wanted to obey momentarily he also wanted Thomas to become a trembling and sobbing mess in his lap. He wanted to make the younger one beg to be taken. The blonde decided to trigger exactly that.

Thomas let out a low groan of relief when Newt finally, _finally_ unzipped his trousers completely and pulled them down together with his boxer briefs. He got them both off, tossing them aside and leaving Thomas completely naked into his lap.

If his face wouldn’t have been flushed red before, Thomas would be definitely blushing now. All of the embarrassment became irrelevant with Newt suddenly touching his dick though

. The blonde couldn’t help but let out a groan himself when Thomas’ head fell back against his shoulder, a low moan escaping the glader. Newt could feel the others legs shifting with every stroke he gave. “Ah- Newt, I-ah! Y-you- “, Thomas stuttered, losing his ability to form proper sentences.

“Hn? ‘I’ what, little Thommy?”, Newt asked with an innocent, yet so filthy tone in his voice while tightening his grip around Thomas’ shaft. Latter gritted his teeth, trying hard to keep another moan in, but failing when Newt pressed his thump against Thomas tip which was already leaking with pre-cum. It felt good, so damn good that Thomas thought he must die.

Just as he felt himself coming close to the edge, the sensation stopped. Thomas let out a frustrated sight, what turned into a surprised whimper as he felt Newts Finger brushing his hipbone first, then his back, slowly drawing circles down his spine. It made him shiver and goosebumps building on his skin once more. The blonde kept his voice low, his lips pressing against Thomas’ ear again. Thomas could feel the damp warmth of Newts breath, but more relevant, him sliding his long slender digits between his buttcheeks, slowly caressing the sensitive skin. Thomas shuddered under the cold touch of Newts fingers at the ring of muscles. The feeling was unfamiliar yet strangely satisfying. It got his body craving for more.

“You know, when you said ‘fuck’ earlier? I will do exactly that.” With that the blonde pushed one finger inside to the knuckle, causing Thomas to arch his back and sucking in the air sharply. On one hand he finally felt some kind of release by being stretched and penetrated from the inside, on the other hand it burned and he didn’t know if he wanted to push back or pull away. He could just sit in Newts lap and whimper due to the sensation he could not handle. Good thing that didn’t even matter because Newt indeed knew what he should be doing and how to get the younger boy to do exactly that. “Shht, it’s okay. Relax Thommy. I’ll make you feel really good, I promise you.” The blonde gave a kiss to Thomas’ shoulder and continued.

Newt wasn’t going easy on him. The boy felt like he was slowly getting comfortable with something in _there_ , when the blonde pulled out, just to push right back in, this time adding a second finger, losing the muscle up slowly. Thomas bent forward and exhaled the air he didn’t even know he was holding in. He could feel sweat dripping off his forehead as well as his cock leaking, begging for release. “Newt”, was all he brought out, constantly muttering the older boys name like a mantra. “Newt! Newt! Newt!”

“Yes, love?” The blonde still worked him open, already pushing in the third finger, causing Thomas to let out a whine again. That whine was nothing compared to the noise he made when Newt finally found his prostate. Thomas now was actually sobbing and begging for some release, tears running down his cheeks. He contemplated to let go of the harsh grip he held on Newts tight to touch his needy erection, trying to get some sort of release. Newt defeated that plan before Thomas could even start it.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, do you?”, he said after grabbing Thomas’ wrist and yet again pressing his fingers onto Thomas sweet spot. “Ahh, N-Newt p-please!” Thomas arched his back, pressing against the other boy again, breathing heavily. “ _Please what, Thommy?_ ”, Newt asked smugly. He himself was on the edge of controlling himself, his own pants have become uncomfortably tight. Letting go off the younger boy’s wrist and pulling his fingers out faster and rougher than he intended to, he pushed Thomas slightly forward to open up and pulling down his own pants.

Thomas was panting, from excitement as well as arousal. He knew what was about to happen, the other boy hasn’t prepared him and now stripped his pants for nothing. Newts shirt went in the process too, as Thomas could now feel hot skin against his back, as well as the blonde’s length at his rim.

It took seconds for Newt to pull Thomas back and lifting the other boy up a little bit. The blonde got a strong grip on Thomas’ hips and lined up his hardness with the others entrance. “Are you ready?”, he asked, gathering his last bit of patience for making sure Thomas really wanted this. But actually, the question was redundant. Thomas just nodded and whimpered in need. Taking that as a yes, Newt started to push in, feeling Thomas tensing up. “Shht, relax Thommy. Don’t tighten up, it’s fine.”

Thomas let out another shaky breath, forcing himself to relax because otherwise he’d hurt them both. After getting a grip of his nerves he pushed himself down completely and instantly moaned into the night. Fuck, Newt wasn’t small at all. Said boy was fast at shoving two fingers into Thomas’ moth, muting him while helping to build up a steady rhythm by guiding the younger one with the hand that still rested on the gladers hip, guaranteed to leave another mark. “Hush hush, little Thommy. Not waking up the others, will we?”, Newt panted, feeling Thomas humming around his fingers, already drooling.

Thomas did not notice any of it. All he could feel was the burning sensation mixed with the immense pleasure running through his veins and the complete lewdness of the whole situation.

Not long and Thomas’ muscles clenched, telling Newt that he was close.“Oh no Thommy, not like that.”, the blonde said with an authority that turned Thomas on even more.

“I wanna see your face when I make you cum. I wanna see how needy you are for me.” He pulled out and within one swift motion had Thomas laying on his back in front of him, legs hanging over his shoulders . The younger boy did not have any time to catch his breath before Newt grabbed his legs harshly and pushed in again. Thomas moaned and threw his head back. In the new position they were in, Newt could push even deeper into Thomas, filling him to the hilt and thrusting in harder than before at a steady pace. He gave Thomas time to get used to him being inside of the younger boy when he was sitting in his lap, but now was the time to really get started. Nice play was over now.

Newt reached up and pulled on Thomas hair, forcing the boy to tilt his head forward and look at Newt, moaning while doing so. To say the blonde looked hot, was an understatement. He looked _godlike._

“Look at me Thommy, don’t you dare closing your eyes.” He tightened his grip, causing Thomas to let out another throaty groan.

“Ah- Newt-“ “You like that, huh? When I’m a little rough with you?” Newt grinned. “You naughty little thing.” The blonde started to push into him slower but harder, making Thomas close his eyes in pleasure.

Then, a _smack_ , Thomas opening up his eyes and moaning in surprise. “D-did you just- ah! Spa-ah, spank me?” Newt did not answer at first but gave his ass another spank. Thomas cried out at that, feeling his dick twitch and actually getting lost in the feeling, even wanting more of it. He didn’t know he was that... _obscene_.

“Oh yes and I’m going to do it again. And you know why little Thommy? Tell me why.”, Newt commanded, hitting him once more and letting out a deep groan himself when Thomas tightened for a moment. “Newt, I- ““Answer my question, _Thomas_.” The Palm of Newts hand now all so lovely fondled Thomas’ burning cheeks, leaving the other whimpering over the loss of tingling pain.

“Because I like it okay? Ah-I like it when you do it!” Thomas blurted out. “Oh, I don’t get it. Could you be more specific, please?” The grin Newt was holding was devilish. Thomas didn’t find it amusing at all. “More direct my arse- ah!” He couldn’t hold in the moan, even though he decided to not let one out and give in again, yet here he was, quivering under Newts intense thrusting’s and spanks that came down harder than before. “Shit!”

Thomas closed his eyes and wanted to throw his head back but was prevented by Newt still gripping his hair. “So filthy little Thommy. Fuck, you’re driving me insane. Look at me.” Thomas obeyed and locked eyes with the blonde. The sight was breathtaking. Newts sweaty locks stuck to his face, damp from sweat and his eyes were foggy with lust.

“Newt.”

“Yeah Thommy, say my name. You’re so beautiful like this, you know that?” The blonde bend forward, capturing Thomas lips in a kiss for the first time now. It was passionate, still slow and soft, just like the rhythm he fell into with his hips colliding more erratically with Thomas’. Newt slipped his tongue inside of the younger one’s mouth, who willingly allowed him entrance. In this moment Thomas realized, that this meant more. This wasn’t just a simple one off. And how much he liked that thought, he couldn’t catch it for long because Newt found his prostate… Again. They broke the kiss and panted, never breaking the eye contact while doing so.

“Newt, oh my god Newt!” Thomas buried his nails in Newts back, trying to hold onto something to deal with the overwhelming sensation of the blonde hitting his prostate over and over again. He soon saw stars, his mouth falling open in a silent scream and before he could even say Newt’s name out one more time he came. His throaty moan was swallowed by Newt crashing their lips together, more aggressively this time. Thomas body went limb, still shaking from the sensation. If it wasn’t to Newt, who held Thomas in position, he would have collapsed right then. It took the blonde two more thrusts before Thomas’ clinging muscles sent him over the edge. With a groan he came inside of Thomas and barely caught himself with one arm as he nearly broke down onto the other boy.

Both of them stayed in that position as they came down from their high. Their hot breaths sent clouds into the chilly air, being the only present sound on the glade these hours. After Newts vision became clear again, he pulled out of Thomas and angled for the nearest piece of clothing, which happened to be his shirt, and wiped the cum off them. After that he passed Thomas his clothes and started to dress himself. How less he regretted what happened, he didn’t want the others to wake up before them and see them laying naked next to each other. He then settled down next to Thomas once he was back to a socially acceptable state except for his hair and shirt. Newt pulled him into a tight embrace and snuggled his nose into the dark hair.

A few seconds went by until he broke the silence. “You okay?” Thomas face turned bright red. “I- uhm yeah- do you- “Newt pulled away slightly, taking Thomas chin between his fingers and looking him in the eyes before kissing him softly. It was just a little peck, yet it made Thomas flustered. “You are fantastic Thommy, you already know that?” The younger boy furrowed his brow in confusion. “No- I mean, why are you- why have- “

Newt turned onto his back and petted his chest invitingly, pointing Thomas to come over. “I had an eye on you from your first day on, okay?” Thomas rested his head onto Newts chest, snuggling him from the side. “So? Am I just as great as you thought I would be?”, he joked. Newt let out a sight. “I may like you... A bit... A lot. Your body and ability to make the dirtiest sounds that ever came to my ears are just a bonus. Are you happy now?”

Thomas nuzzled his chest. “I’m pretty okay with that. Now let me sleep, Minho will kill me if I’m tired or even late tomorrow.” _If you can even walk tomorrow, you liar. ‘Pretty okay with that’ my arse._ Newt thought, smiling to himself.

***

Everything was fine now, except for the next morning when Newt walked into frypans kitchen shirtless and the cook pointed out the red stripes on the blondes back. It soon was the rumor of the day everybody speculated about until Thomas and Minho came back in the evening, the hickeys on his neck really giving Thomas away. The only one who seemed not surprised at all was Minho, who just muttered something like ‘just shut up the next time’ under his breath and soon was hunted over the entire glade by Thomas.

“YOU LISTENED TO US?! MINHO YOU’RE SUCH A PERV!”

“LET ME HAVE MY FUN FOR ONCE DAMN IT YOU FUCKERS!”

And that’s the story how Thomas nearly chocked Minho if it wasn’t due to his sore arse stopping him from running after the Asian.

END


End file.
